


The Long Rainy Night

by DJsaxby16



Series: Kalex Week 2019 [1]
Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: 1940s AU, AU General, Alex is the hard boiled private eye, F/F, Film Noir AU, Kalex Week, Kalex Week 2019, Kara is the beautiful femme fatale, Rain, private detective AU, you gotta have rain
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-17
Updated: 2019-11-17
Packaged: 2021-02-08 00:13:01
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,882
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21466849
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DJsaxby16/pseuds/DJsaxby16
Summary: Oh the rain, always an old friend on nights like this. Nights when I know I'm about to do something I'll regret, but I have no choice. This case was eating at me to the breaking point of madness. I knew I needed help.... I needed her help. As she walked on to the stage, I could only wonder how desperate I must be. The voice of an angel, the heart of a demon.....Kara.
Relationships: Alex Danvers/Kara Danvers
Series: Kalex Week 2019 [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1547395
Comments: 5
Kudos: 69
Collections: Kalex Appreciation Week 2019





	The Long Rainy Night

**Author's Note:**

> Kalex week is here everybody!!!!

It was a dark and stormy night in National City. I could hear the rain thrashing against my window, for some it brought sadness and grief, but for me, it only brought peace. The only peace I could find. The rain was always a friend on nights like this, nights when I know I’m about to do something I’ll regret, but I had no choice. 

Three days ago, Lars Daxam, the head of the Daxam crime family, the king, as they called him, walked into my office. He put five hundred dollars in cash on my desk. Told me that someone was after him, but he didn’t know who. Told me that if I could find the bastard, he’d double it. I tried, I tried so hard. This money was too good, but I had no more leads, nowhere else to investigate, I truly had no place else to turn. I needed help....I needed her help. 

When I walk through the streets of National City at night, it always takes my breath away. I love this city. She’s a priceless treasure that no one deserves to touch, and the rain only made her more beautiful. There was almost no one on the sidewalk as I strolled down her streets, leaving her almost all to myself. It was the only time I had left before I left her for a darkness that I thought I had left behind for good. 

In one of her alleys lied a secret, a secret that lied behind a metal door. I banged on it, and a pair of eyes looked through a slit, falling on me. They widened in surprise as the door opened up. 

“Alex Danvers” the man said after opening the door. 

“Hello Jimmy” Jimmy Olsen, it had felt like a lifetime since I last spoke to him “Don’t suppose my membership is still intact?” He gave me a knowing smile. 

“What do you think?” He opened it wider, allowing me entrance. Of course she wouldn’t revoke my membership, she must have still had hope. I walked in, handing my coat and hat to Jimmy, then stepped into the den of despair that I thought I had escaped. 

Club Argo, where the elite and corrupt of National City come to play. This whole place was built to cater to every need, and I do mean “every” need. Whatever your pleasure, they provide. And everyone is welcome. On the left you have a respected councilman glued to the slot machines draped in at least three women, a known drug runner throwing back shots of god knows what at the bar, and even the police commissioner himself shooting dice like there’s no tomorrow. But at the center of this cesspool was the stage. The stage where ‘she’ would make her presence known. I looked to see that ole Hot fingered Winslow Schott was at his piano, keeping the crowd warm for the main event. 

“Good evening Alex.” A familiar voice called from behind me. 

“Good evening Lena.” Lena Luthor, the manager of this establishment. Don’t let her business demeanor fool you, this dame is a deadly snake always waiting to strike. 

“I must say, I never expected to see you here again.” Lena said with surprise, not that I could blame her. 

“This is business...where is she?” Lena gave me a knowing look very similar to Jimmy’s. 

“She’ll be on in a moment. Eve!” Lena called to one of the waitresses. 

“Yes Ms. Luthor?” Eve asked. 

“Show Ms. Danvers to table three and bring her a scotch, neat.” My usual table and my usual drink, almost as if I’d never left. 

I was always given this table for its location, directly in front of the stage. That’s where she liked me to be. No one else was allowed at this table, only me. I pulled a pack of smokes out of my jacket and put one in my mouth, lighting it up. And when Eve brought me my scotch, the lights dimmed and Winslow spoke into his microphone. He looked out into the audience, of course making eye contact with me, and I just knew that the next words that came out of his mouth were meant for me. 

“And now for the main event.”

He didn’t even have to say her name. When the lights dimmed, the silhouette of a woman walked onto the stage. I could have picked her figure out of a line up, her perfect curves, the slight sway in her step, then the lights came up. For a moment, it all came back. The short breaths, the pounding of my heart, all from just one look at her. She wore a blue silk dress, her golden locks flowing freely down her shoulders, and her lips...red as blood itself. She was as beautiful since I last laid eyes on her. As she walked to the microphone in the center of the stage, I could only wonder how truly desperate I must be to seek her help. The voice of an angel, the heart of a demon.....Kara.

_ “How glad the many millions  _  
_ Of Timothys and Williams  _  
_ Would be, to capture me  _  
_ But you had such persistence  _  
_ You wore down my resistance  _  
_ I fell, and it was swell  _  
_ You’re my big and brave and handsome Romeo  _  
_ How I won you I shall never, never know  _  
_It’s not that you’re attractive _  
_But oh my heart grew active   
_ _When you came into view” _

And by god, she looked down to see me, and when her eyes connected with mine, it felt is if a bolt of lightening surged through my body, and she gave me the most happy smile I had ever seen on her face.

_"I've got a crush on you, sweetie pie _   
_All the day and nighttime hear me sigh _  
_I never had the least notion _  
_That I could fall with such emotion _  
_Could you coo, could you care _  
_For a cunning cottage we could share_   
_The World will pardon my mush   
__Cause I've got a crush my baby on you"_

Oh her eyes, I’d be lying if I said I didn’t miss them. The two purest blue crystals in the entire world, belonging to a picture of pure beauty, and not once did they leave mine. 

_“Could you coo, could you care _  
_For a cunning cottage we could share _  
_The world will pardon my mush   
_ _Cause I’ve got a crush my baby on you” _

She sang until her heart was contempt, never once taking her eyes off of me, always singing directly to me. She truly had the voice of an angel, beautiful enough to make any dame jealous. And when she finished, she didn’t even hesitate to walk to my table. Her hips swayed with every step she took, her hair glowed with a golden haze under the lights, and her lips....I shouldn’t think these thoughts, not anymore, but it couldn’t be helped. Especially when she so casually pulled a chair out from the table and sat across from me. 

“Well, this is an unexpected surprise.” She said smiling like the cat that ate the canary.

“Hello Kara.”

“Hello Alex” Eve immediately walked up carrying a martini glass and placed it in front of Kara. “Thank you dear.” Eve walked off elsewhere, leaving us to ourselves. “I always knew you’d be back someday.” She said while eating the olive from the glass.

“This isn’t a social call, I’m here on business.” I replied, trying to shake off that look of desire in her eyes, but it doesn’t work.

“I heard about your new job. Private detective, none of us could believe that you actually went straight.” She looked so smug...and so beautiful. No, no thoughts like that. You’re here for a reason, now bite the damn bullet and get to it.

“I need your help.” Kara’s ears perked up.

“Do tell” she put her martini glass to her lips, giving me her undivided attention.

“Three days ago, Lars Daxam hired to me to find someone after him, paid me five hundred up front and said he’d throw in another five when I found them. But I’ve hit a dead end. I have no more leads and no where else to investigate. But you know everything about the city’s underworld, I wanted to know if you’ve heard anything.” Kara smiled slyly at me.

“So, if I were to help you, I assume I would get some sort of compensation...” she moved her hand on top of mine, not even trying to be subtle. I didn’t even say anything as I yanked my hand away and got up from the table. If she thought we were going to play this game again, she was dead wrong. “Wait!” She said frantically “I might know something.” I sat back down “There’s a new player on the board, he’s been trying to do business with me, but I keep telling him to take a hike.”

“What’s his name?” Kara seemed hesitant.

“It’s more complicated than you think, Alex.”

“Dammit Kara, just give me a name.” But we were then interrupted by Lena.

“Um, excuse me, Boss, but I need to talk to you for a moment.” Kara glared at the other woman.

“This is not a good time Lena.” Kara practically growled at the dark haired woman.

“I know, but it’s a bit important.” I was growing impatient but I wasn’t involved in her life anymore, who was I to say anything? So I lit up another cigarette and leaned back, letting Kara conduct her business.

“Make it quick.” The blond demanded.

“Well, councilman Welles is winning a bit to much at the machines and the girls are complaining he’s getting a bit too handsy.” Kara rolled her eyes.

“Threaten to call his wife and he’ll leave. Is that all?” Lena looked concerned.

“Mike Daxam is here.” Kara’s expression hardened at the mention of.....Mike Daxam? Lars Daxam’s son?

“Do not let him in, under any circumstances.” But it was too late.

“Oh come on doll” a new voice replied “That’s no way to treat a friend.” Strolling up to the table without a care in the world was Mike ‘pretty boy’ Daxam himself, his arrogance was coming off in waves just being near him. But what was the son of my client doing in Kara’s place?

“What do you want Mr. Daxam?” Kara asked, an aggravation in her voice that I had never heard before.

“Hey, no need to be aggressive, I just-“ he turned to look at me “Hey you’re that detective broad that Pops hired. What are you doin here?” If this fat head thought I was gonna talk to him, he had another thing comin.

“Mr. Daxam, you either start talking, or get the hell out!” Kara snapped at him, but he only returned with a cocky grin.

“Straight to business then? All right, I wanna make my offer again.”

“No” Kara quickly shot him down.

“Look, if you just-“

“No”

“Kara-“

“I said no!” But Mike slammed his hand on the table.

“Listen here your stupid dame!” But Lena’s gun was already pointed at his head before he could finish that thought.

“Boss!” Winslow called from the stage “You good?” Winslow was reaching into his piano, and god help Mike if he pulled out what I knew was there.

“Everything is fine Winslow.” Kara replied “Keep playing please.” Winslow went back to his piano and Kara’s demeanor changed to a much calmer expression “Mr. Daxam, I will say this one last time. I will never do business with you and there is nothing you could say or do that would make me change my mind. Now, you will leave my establishment and never come back. If you do...I’ll kill you.” Mike started.....laughing. Laughing like he knew something that we didn’t.

“You really are an idiot.” Kara didn’t even bat an eyelash.

“Jimmy?” She called out, Jimmy came walking over.

“Yea Boss?”

“Please escort Mr. Daxam out, and don’t be gentle.” Jimmy grabbed Mike by the arm, yanked him up, and immediately started pulling him to the door.

“Don’t worry, I’ll wait till you’re ready to talk.” He called out as Jimmy led him to the exit. Kara sat back and let out a deep sigh, a part of me was even almost worried about her, but not enough.

“What the hell was that?” Kara looked at me with a hardened expression on her face.

“He’s been trying to do business with me for weeks now. He offered a stable partnership with more benefits than I could ever attain on my own. I told the little weasel that I wasn’t going to give what I built to anyone. He’s been harassing me for weeks and hasn’t let up.” That didn’t make sense at all, there’s no way Mike Daxam could offer anything to anyone, his father holds all power in the Daxam crime family, and there’s no way he’d let his moron of a son have any of it. No, the only way the younger Daxam could do anything is if.....as if a bolt of lightning struck down from heaven itself, a whopping piece of the puzzle fell straight into my lap.

“Kara, get him back here!” I didn’t even hesitate to hide my excitement. But the moment was cut short as five men, all wearing trench coats, hats, and each armed with a tommy busted through the door of the club. It was as if everything moved in slow motion, I saw the men aim their guns at Kara, and an overwhelming sense of protection that I had not felt in a long time took over my entire body.

I grabbed a hold of Kara, dragging her down under the table, that’s when the bullets and screams ripped through the entire club. Kara locked eyes with me under the under the table. In those eyes spark a rage that I hadn’t seen for a very long time, a rage that scared me to my core. She was ready to let the demon out, so I don’t get in the way.

It was just like the old days, fighting side by side. The table was flipped over to shield us from the oncoming gunfire. After the shock of the first wave of bullets, I got enough of my nerve back to start firing my colt right back at the bastards. Kara reaches for her own pistol that she always kept hidden under her dress, some things never change, and the tide turned as the bullets started flying from our side.

This wasn’t a club anymore, it was a war zone, covered with bullets and blood. Winn grabbed his shotgun that had concealed in his piano, Lena had two pistols in her hands, firing simultaneously, and Jimmy, he never liked guns, he preferred using his favorite baseball bat and bashing the bastard’s brains in. More than the first five entered after the first wave was wiped out, but the more that came in, the more they were mowed down.

“Get back! Get back!!” Someone shouted, was it one of us? No, it was one of them. The cowards were tucking tail and running. And it was just starting to get fun.

When the smoke cleared, we were all surprisingly still breathing. Winslow took a slug to the arm, Lena got one in the leg, and Jimmy had a nasty looking cut above his eye, but we were all still alive....we....I hadn’t used that word in a long time. It really was like old times, me and these bastards facing the wrong end of a gun. But there wasn’t time to reminisce.

“I’m going after them.” I called out, of course Kara would try to stop me.

“It’s too dangerous.” I heard her say “I can’t let you go.” But she had no say in this. I had a job to do and I was gonna make good. But in the end, I wish I had listened to her. The second I walked back out into the ally, all I could feel was a strong pain in the back of my head, darkness surrounding me.......and the cold wet concrete pavement smashing across my face.

I don’t know how long I was out. But the pounding in my skull made me almost wish I didn’t have to wake up. And the surrounding sounds weren’t doing my head any better. The yelling of happiness and cheers could be heard as well as the sounds of anger and cursing. But the worst of it was the sound of a loud crash, followed by a scattering sound over and over, just like......Jesus Christ, I’m in the damn bowling alley aren’t I?

“Boss, she’s coming to.” I heard a thick british accent say. After a moment my vision started to clear up and I could finally see where I was. Some sort of large storage room. I tried to move my hands but they were bound behind my back. I was tied to a chair, three guys surrounding me, apparently in one of the storage rooms of the bowling alley, and standing right in front of me was Mike Daxam. 

Danvers, you goddamn idiot. How could you let yourself miss it? He was a moron, Lars told me. Didn’t have the brains to pull this off, and I believed it. I met him, hell I even questioned him, made him a suspect. He seemed like another arrogant bastard with his head mostly up his ass. He didn’t seem like the type of man to target a high ranking gangster like his father. Danvers, you goddamn idiot.

“Well well, she finally wakes.” He told his men “Take a good look boys, we’re in the presence of a legend.”

“She don’t look so special to me.” One of his men spoke up.

“Now now, don’t be rude, you should be honored. Do you know who this?” He got no response “This is Alex Danvers. The Alex Danvers, in the flesh.” None of his men seemed to catch on and I could only glare as he pulled up a chair to sit in front of me. “I have to admit, it was hard to play dumb for you.”

“I didn’t know you stopped.” I tried to get a rise out of him, but it didn’t take as he just grinned.

“Let me ask you boys something. What do you all know about Kara Zorel?” After a few seconds, one of his lackeys spoke up.

“She owns that club we just hit.” His man replied, not understanding where his boss was going with this.

“And do you know how she got that club?” when his men didn’t say anything, he decided to flap his jaws some more “See that club isn’t just a club. It’s the eyes and ears for every going on in this city. Legal, illegal, everyone goes there. It’s a perfect neutral zone, amazing for business.” Well, that explains why he wanted the club. “But getting it? Now that’s quite a story.” ......Oh you son of a bitch “See Kara Zorel’s gang is a pretty exclusive group. Everyone knows about Jimmy, Winslow, and Lena, but they used to have another member.” One of his brutes was starting to catch on.

“Yea, some real psycho hitman that Zorel was doing. Called em the Shadow. He’d appear one moment, waste anybody in sight, then poof, gone.”

“That’s correct, murdered an entire crime family all by themself, gaining control of the part of the city where Club Argo now resides. But there’s one thing you got wrong, Vinnie. It wasn’t a he, it was a she.” It was is if a lightbulb had went off in all their melons. I couldn’t help but notice every one of them taking a few steps back. “I must admit Alex, I’m a great admirer of your work. I mean your slaughter of the McLaurin family was legendary.  I’ve spent the last three years trying to track you down. And just when I find out who you are, Pops hires you. If that ain’t fate, I don’t know what is.” If this ass thought I was gonna take a friendly stroll down memory lane. He had another thing comin.

“What do you want?” He actually laughed, I couldn’t wait to knock that smirk clean off his face.

“Straight to business, I’m beginning to understand what Kara sees in you.” A part of me wanted to kill him right here, right now. But I knew I had to play it safe. “I wanna make you an offer. See, Pops will be dead soon. The old fart thinks I’m not even worth his time, let alone his entire empire. But he isn’t as smart as he claims. See, I’ll let you in on a secret, he hasn’t chosen a successor in the tragic event of his death, talk about ego.” No kidding “So if he dies, I’m next in line.”

“What’s this got to do with me?” I was growing immensely tired of that smug look of his.

“When he dies, I’m gonna need people on my side that that’ll help me establish power, the right way. And let’s not kid ourselves, if I had the Shadow herself on my payroll, well you can imagine how much easier life would be.”

“I don’t do that work anymore.”

“Oh please, I mean you make what, a hundred bucks a month as a pi? I’d actually pay you what you’re worth.” I truly hate people like him. Thinking that they’re on top of the world because of money. What a putz.

“Go to hell.” He let out a deep sigh, then picked up the chair he was sitting on and moved away from me.

“Johnny?”

“Yea Boss?” Replied the british guy.

“I think Ms. Danvers is wound a bit too tight. Loosen her up for me.” Johnny smiled sadistically at me, then pulled a pair of brass knuckles out his pocket.

I figured this would be coming. I’m just glad his first connected with my stomach instead of my head. Though after the third hit I began to feel a little nauseous. Then came the strikes to the face, I tired to block the pain out, but the blood trickling down my eye made quite a distraction. After a few minutes, the punching stopped. Johnny boy was breathing heavily. I could taste the metallic flavor running down my lips, and my gut felt like it had been put through a meat grinder.

“You know Alex, it really hurts me to have to do this. I really hoped that we could’ve talked this over like adults. Alex, I’m offering you the keys to the city. Your talents are wasted as some gumshoe. I mean you really wanna spend your life on cheating dames and sleazy husbands while drinking yourself to sleep in your office every night? I’m giving you the chance to be who you really are. Don’t throw it away.” I mustered what energy I had left in my body and looked him in the eye.

“I’m gonna kill you.” I expected him to be angry, yelling, enraged, but instead, he seemed disappointed. Oh well, take what you can get.

“No, Alex, you won’t.” He looked at Johnny “Take her out back and waste her, quietly.” Mike and the other men left the room leaving me and Johnny boy all to ourselves.

“All right, love, let’s go.”

It had been a long time since I had done this to myself. When you’re in the line of work that I was in, you learn a few things. One was learning how to get out of rope. While these clowns weren’t looking, I had quietly dislocated my thumb. So when Johnny took off the first layer of rope around my chest, I slipped my hand right out of the binds and my arm was around his neck.

He thrashed at me to no avail, I knew what I was doing. Don’t matter how hard you try to leave things in the past, some things you just can’t forget. Like how to apply just the right amount of strength which caused Johnny’s neck to snap like a twig.

After poping my thumb back in place, I started searching through his pockets, seeing if I could find anything useful, he had my colt, which I tucked behind my pants, my spare revolver, which I put back in my ankle holster, and lastly, a set of keys. I started getting visions in my head, memories, I think. A red ford, Johnny at the wheel, looks like I didn’t totally black out when they got me back at the club. Maybe I was hallucinating, but I held out hope when I made for the door. And sure enough, behind the alley was the red ford. Guess a couple of extra knocks around jogged my memory, or maybe it was just blind luck.

I don’t know how long I drove. The rain never let up, not once. I think I was somewhere downtown by this point. I kept driving till I finally spotted something familiar. A red neon sign, _Morty’s Coffee House_. It wouldn’t be the first time I went in there looking like this. But Morty was a good man, helped him on a case once, so he agreed to help me whenever he could, no questions asked. Thankfully the joint was empty when I walked in. Just Morty at the counter, keeping the place tidy. Though he took one look at me and his demeanor changed, mostly to that of annoyance.

“You’re gonna get yourself killed one of these days, kid.” He probably wasn’t wrong.

“Can I use the phone?” Of course he wouldn’t say no. He even tossed me a dime. I didn’t think it would come to this, but hell, there was only one person I could turn to for something like this.

Morty was a medic back in the war, so he patched me up as best he could. I was on my third smoke and my second cup of coffee before she arrived. I never thought the day would come where I’d ask Kara Zorel for help twice in one day. But here she was, rushing to my aid without hesitation.

“Want anything honey? Coffee? Something to eat?” Morty asked Kara, but she politely shook her head no. Morty knew all about her, so he did us a favor and put the closed sign on the window to give us some privacy. When he walked upstairs, we were finally alone.

She walked over to my booth slowly. That face...a face of absolute fear, worry, I remember that face. She wore it every time I left for work, every time she watched me from our bed, wondering if I was coming back. I never thought I’d see it again. She stood right in front of me, her hand slowly making its way towards my face. I should’ve stopped it, hell, I had every right to. But I didn’t, I let her caress my cheek that wasn’t bruised. I don’t know how long she held her hand there. But she moved it away eventually, and took her seat across from me.

“What do you know?” Kara asked. Luckily my first look into Mike Daxam gave me some interesting facts that made him a suspect at first. And after everything that’s gone on tonight, I knew everything now.

“Mike is Lars Daxam’s only son, and he doesn’t have a successor in the event of his death. That means if Daxam dies, Mike gets everything. He’s been trying to take out his father so he can get control of the family. He wants your club to help get better control of the city.” Strange, such a simple explanation for such an enormous cluster. “Where is Lars Daxam?”

“He’s safe, just as you requested.” Good, that’ll make things easier. I told Kara over the phone that they needed to hide him. Now to get down to get to work.

“He kept me in the back room of the Ten Pins Bowling Alley. It’s the only place in town he owns completely on his own. His father has no influence over it.” Kara was starting to follow my meaning.

“You think he’ll be there?”

“With Lars’ influence around here, it’s the only place he can go without getting plugged at this point, unless he tries to leave the city.”

“That’d be suicide. I reached out to everyone I could, every single way out of this city is being watched. I think you’re right, the bowling alley is our best chance.”

“They close in an hour. He’ll be expecting us too. We can’t rely on surprise, we hit him hard and we hit him fast.” Kara got a strange look on her face. A small sad smile.

“Fighting side my side again, I’ve missed it.....I’ve missed you.” Why is she bringing this up now?

“Don’t get comfortable, I’m only in this to see Mike Daxam dead.” That was harsh, I know it was. But what else could I do? And yet....I felt the strongest sting of guilt in me.

“Do you truly hate me so much?” That wasn’t a question I was prepared for.

“I never hated you Kara.”

“Then why?” I heard her mutter, now what what’s she talking about?

“Why what?” I looked into her eyes. Her pure blue orbs, where tears started to form.

“Why did you leave me?” As if she didn’t know.

“You know why, Kara...... The work we did, the people that we killed.... I couldn’t take it anymore.” I could still see their faces when I slept, heard their voices when I was alone, hell I could still fell the blood on my hands. It never bothered me much in the old days. I was brought up to kill, to survive, and Kara....well she was definitely no saint. It used to be us against the world. We stole, we killed, we reaped the benefits. She was a demon, she killed without mercy and took power like a goddess, and I was with her every step of the way. Always protecting her, always keeping watch. I was never in her shadow, oh no, I was her shadow.

But somewhere down the line, things changed. I honestly don’t know why, maybe I lost my nerve, maybe I went soft, maybe God Almighty wanted me to suffer, but seeing all the death, all the destruction, all the pain that was dealt out by my hand, by our hands, it became too much. I had to leave, I had to start over, maybe I’m selfish for it, I ain’t denying it, but I made my choice.

“I know why you left the job.....but why did you have to leave me too?” Oh Kara, she could destroy anyone with those eyes, and right now, my walls were crumbling down in a way that I hadn’t felt in a long time.

“Because I couldn’t be part of your world anymore.” It was my turn to feel vulnerable. I couldn’t look her in the eyes anymore. Like a coward, I just couldn’t look at her. It had been a year and a half since I left her. And yet it feels as though it were only yesterday when I looked at her with happiness, with love....why I was cursed with this goddamn cowardice, I’ll never know. All I know is what’s done is done. And it was time to go to work. I knew this, and Kara knew this. She stood up from the booth and walked to the door. But she stopped herself before she opened it.

“I know you think of me as a monster, a demon. You’re not wrong, all the things you did for me, everything we did together, they were terrible things. I’ve made so many horrible choices in my life....but you were never one of them.” I finally found the courage to look her in the eye again “I didn’t love you for what you did, I loved you for who you were, and I never stopped loving you Alex, never.”

Those words never left my head, not even when Kara gathered as much of her gang as possible. Not even when we stood outside the bowling alley itself. Here we were, standing outside the Ten Pins Bowling alley, ready to finally destroy that arrogant prick once and for all. With Lars Daxam’s blessing, no less. Hell, he offered an extra two hundred if I made it hurt. It felt strange having a Tommy in my hands again, but it was just like riding a bike, you never forget. I couldn’t help but look at both my sides, Winslow and Lena on my left with Kara and James on my right. The rain still pouring down, the rest of the gang ready to attack, and there was me hoping to finally put an end to this long rainy night. 

Like I said earlier, we didn’t have the element of surprise, not with me killing Johnny. They knew we’d be here, and we knew that they knew. It was hard to see in the dark with the rain pouring down, but I guess I got lucky. In one of the dark windows of the bowling alley, just a glint of light reflected off the barrel of a gun. No people were around, it was made sure no cops would interfere, there was no need to play it quiet. The moment I pulled my trigger, the moment the bullets from my gun broke through the glass of the window, the war zone that had been brought to the club earlier was showing its ugly mug here.

The guns, the screams, the piling bodies, it was like déjà vu. But all of that didn’t matter. The only thing that mattered was making sure Mike Daxam didn’t make it out of her alive. Luckily, some idiot decided to open the door to try and get a better a shot, though he didn’t live long to regret it when Lena turned his body into the Swiss cheese. When we saw our way in, we took it.

We all rushed in as one and found Mike’s men taking various cover positions. But it didn’t matter, they were out manned and out gunned. I saw one try to take a shot at Kara, but he didn’t see me, which allowed me to put one right between his eyes. But Kara didn’t notice, she was too busy relishing in the slaughter. Taking out as many of Mike’s men as she could, letting the demon out once again, the absolutely beautiful demon.

But out of the corner of my eye, I saw the man of honor himself. Mike peeked through the entrance of the back door, and I tried putting a few rounds through it. But when I pulled the trigger, no bullets came out and Mike made a run for it. Throwing the Tommy to the ground, I grabbed my colt and bolted for the door. When I burst through, the bullets already started flying at me. I dived behind a crate for shelter.

“It didn’t have to be this way!” Mike shouted. Popping off a few rounds in my direction. I waited till he stopped before I rose from my cover. I managed to get a few shots in until Mike got a little too bold for my taste and fired wildly at me from behind the pillar he was hiding behind. The scum bag got a real lucky shot in when one of his rounds hit my gun dead on, knocking it out of my hand and putting a hole through it too.

When he ran out the door, I grabbed my snubnose from my ankle holster and tried to chase him down. I burst out the door, but he was nowhere in sight. The alley was dark, the rain kept coming and coming, and there was no sight of him.

But I ate my words as I walked further out. Behind a dumpster, a lead pipe in hand, Mike snuck out and knocked the gun out of my hand. He took a swing at my head, but I caught the makeshift weapon in time with both my hands, leaving my foot to connect with his stomach. I threw the pipe away and waited till the little weasel got back to his feet and put his fists in front of his face.

He got the first swing it, but I blocked it, parrying with my own fist to his face. But he was slicker then he appeared to be. Cause he slipped past outgoing fist and clocked me in the jaw, then down to my stomach. I got as much pain tolerance as the next gal, but that gut shot hurt like hell, but I wouldn’t let that stop me.

We stood there for I don’t know how long, trading blows back and forth. He may not have looked like much, but he knew how trade fists. After my next punch, his nose started gushing, and when he returned the favor, I could feel the blood gushing from my cheek. I dodged his next shot and threw a hook to his jaw, this finally sent him to the ground on his knees. But when I went to grab his collar, I heard a click and saw a shining piece of metal in his hand, he swung large at me with a knife. I stood back in time, but was on my guard more securely now.

A swing and a miss from the left, a swing a miss from the right, another swing from the left and I grabbed his wrist, kneeing him in the gut. But that only seemed to piss him off as he lunged at me, slamming me hard against the wall. He rose the hand containing blade and tried to strike downwards, I used both my hands to grab his, trying to push him back. He used his other hand to force all his strength into it. We stood at a stalemate, knife hovering between us, wondering who was gonna lose their strength first. But neither of us will never know, a single gunshot rang out. Almost as if it was in slow motion, the bullet passed through the right side of Mike’s head and exited out the left, sending him to the ground in a bloody heap.

I turned to find my rescuer, holding the smoking gun in her hand. Her blonde hair drenched by the rain, her gaze cold as ice. When Kara lowered the gun, she walked over to me. I could only stare as her cold demeanor changed to something more desperate, with a small hint of sadness. As I’m sure she knew what was going to come next. But when I walked past her, I felt her hand on my arm.

“Don’t go.” She almost whispered. I shook my head.

“I can’t be a part of this anymore, Kara. I can’t.” Letting the Shadow out again, it’s almost been too much. I can’t go back to this lifestyle. But when I looked at Kara, her eyes piercing through to my very soul, I knew she had me trapped in this moment.

“I’m not asking you to come back to this life. I’m asking you to come back to me.” I turned my head, I couldn’t look her in the eye.

“I can’t” that’s when she let go of my arm.

“Fine” I could hear an anger in her tone “Then say it to my face. Say that you never wanna see me again. Say you’re done for good.” Her anger only rose “If you’re truly done.....then look me in the eye and tell me you don’t love me.”

When I finally looked her in the eye again, I tried. I tried to say the words...but I couldn’t. Those words would’ve been the greatest lie any person could possibly tell. And when I looked at her standing there, soaked to the skin, the anger in her eyes, the demon daring me to turn her away, she looked more beautiful than you could possibly imagine. Being with her these past few hours had made me feel more alive than I had felt in a long time. And in that moment, I realized, if I left now, if I turned away the only person I ever truly loved, then I’d be the greatest moron to ever walk this earth.

No more, no more lying to myself, no more wasting time, and no more waiting. Those were the words going through the my head when I grabbed the collar of her shirt, shoving my mouth so hard against hers it almost hurts. I could feel her arms wrapped so tight around my neck that I couldn’t move. The fire that erupted inside of me was like nothing I had felt in so long, and when she kissed me in that rain, I knew one thing. This woman had the voice of an angel, she had the heart of a demon.....and she was mine again.


End file.
